I must be Dreaming Spinoff
by Alice Zark
Summary: The song I must be Dreaming by the Main, in the POV of Ianto. Follows/ties into my fanfiction "I must be dreaming". OOC warning.


**A/N- This is an add on to my Fanfiction 'I must be Dreaming' that I added into the next chapter that is coming out Friday. This is the song I must be dreaming by The Maine. I would like to thank my awesome Beta EternalTearsOfBlood for Betaing this for me. I now realize that these pieces would not be the same without your editing eye. Another special thanks to my best friend, LL who kept me going on writing this. I love you guys. This is in the POV of Ianto to Jack. (You will better understand this if you read chapter 8 of "I must be dreaming" this Friday.**

**I do not own anything...enjoy! **

He thinks I'm crazy.  
>Judging by the faces that he's making.<p>

_My first ever time in the hub. Jack gave me the weirdest look when I nearly killed someone for touching the office coffee pot. He never looked at me that way again, once he taster the final outcome. __  
><em>

And I think he's pretty.  
>But pretty's just part of the things he does that amaze me.<p>

_How can someone not think Jack Harkness is handsome? He's perfect in every way. From his blue eyes, that shine in the morning, to the way he holds me at night, and shields me from the hurt, cold, and dark of night. He really does amaze me in every way…his dabbling is a different story. (The sex is not amazing, it's bloody speechless.) _

And he calls me sweetheart.  
>I love it when he wakes me when it's still dark.<p>

_It's funny how nothing scares Jack, but when it comes to a simple thing like sleeping, he's scared shitless. I can't recall the endless nights that he has woken me up, asking if I was asleep yet. I turn over to him sitting up slightly in bed looking over at me. Sometimes there are tear marks on his face, from bad dreams, others it is just plain fear. I ask what the matter is, taking his hand in mine, and listen as the Captain tells me what frightens him the most. Most of the time it is wars that he had been in, deaths he had come back from, and others it was losing me. After he has told me the fear of the night, I take him in my arms and soothe him, telling him it is going to be fine, and that I love him. On the rare occasions when it is about me, he would call me baby, or babe, but not sweetheart. But it doesn't matter, because every time this happens, I get to hold my Captain in my arms as he falls asleep._

And he watches the sun.  
>But he's the only one I have my eyes on.<p>

_I love Jack. I really do. He can look the craziest when unexpected, but the time he took me to the beach off of the coast of Wales for my birthday, I wanted to run and hide. People stared and laughed as he wore that god-forsaken bathing suit that looked like dental floss as he frolicked into the ocean. But that night he made up for it. He rented a private beach house off the coast redundant, and as we watched the sun set, we shared our first ever real kiss. And it was the first time he ever told me he loved me_.

Tell me that you love me.  
>And it'll be alright.<br>Are you thinking of me?  
>Just come with me tonight.<br>You know I need you.  
>Just like you need me.<br>Can't stop, Won't stop.  
>I must be dreaming.<br>Can't stop, Won't stop.  
>I must be dreaming.<p>

_I never thought that someone like me would find someone like him. After everything that has happened in my life I am happy that I got him, and I don't even deserve it. I must be dreaming I must. Every day I'm scared to wake up, thinking that he's going to be gone. I must be dreaming, because this is a dream come true.__  
><em>  
>He moves in closer.<br>Whispering to me "I thought I told ya"

_I hear this and I think of one thing; Jack walking up to me with lust in his eyes, demanding me 'I thought I told ya, clothes off.' I happily oblige every time. __  
><em>

And oh he's playing games now.  
>And I figured it out now that we're<br>Now that we're closer.

_Again with the sex…sex seems to follow Jack. Jack loves to play games. Naked hide-and-seek is just one of the few. But he always seems to hold off until I can't hold on anymore. My stop watch is another big part of this…but I rather not go there. __  
><em>

Two kids, one love.  
>Who cares if we make it up.<p>

_Max and Anna. My lovely kids. They are always asking questions about Jack and I. They're kids, I can't tell them what is going on and what we do…so we play along. 'Yes Uncle Jack is the princess and I am the prince.' 'Uncle Jack is going to wear the dress at the wedding? He's going to be so happy!' Somehow the kids think that he's the girl in the relationship…I won't ask. __  
><em>

His voice a sweet sound.  
>Our clothes lay on the ground.<p>

_When Jack wants something, he knows how to get it. The way he talks and begs for things makes my knees go weak. His voice, it's like it knows what hits my body the most. The soft purr when he whispers in my ear, the moans and gasps of my name as he comes close to climax. And really, when are my clothes even on me half the time?__  
><em>

he moves in closer.  
>Whispers "I though I told ya"<br>_Whenever Jack does something wrong, he always pulls me to him and says he loves me. And I always reply. 'I thought I told ya the last time, do it again no sex.'_

Remember the day when we started this.  
>And he made the shape of my heart with his hands.<p>

_Do you remember when we first met? Weevil attack in the woods. I complemented you on your coat, you walked away. Remember the next day when I made you coffee and you rejected me? You told me that you didn't want me. I complemented you on the coat again. You walked away. Remember when I stood in front of the SUV, and you almost hit me? You yelled at me, telling me I should leave. I pulled you in to help me, you did. Remember that? That was the night I fell in love with you. __  
><em>

We try to make some sense of it.  
>But he called me on the phone and said…<p>

_We took time off after that first kiss, the one in your office, where I begged you not to go. It was a week after you came back. I was sitting in my flat and crying to myself, wishing you would leave again. I was so in love with you, it was hurting me to see you again. You called me that night and told me that you were sorry for leaving. I told you I was scared that I would never see you again. You told me you were too, and you never wanted to leave. We promised each other that no matter what happened, we would stay with each other. __  
><em>  
>Tell me that you love me.<br>And it'll be alright.  
>Are you thinking of me?<br>Just come with me tonight.  
>You know I need you.<br>Just like you need me.  
>Can't stop, Won't stop.<br>I must be dreaming.  
>Go one and tell em that you love me<br>And it'll be alright. (I must be dreaming)  
>Are you thinking of me.<br>Just come with me tonight.(I must be dreaming)  
>he moves in closer.<br>Can't stop, Won't stop.  
>I must be dreaming.<p>

_He loves me and I know it. I love him right back. This is too much of a dream to believe. I really must be dreaming! _


End file.
